An internet protocol multimedia subsystem (IMS) is a network architectural framework that supports voice over internet protocol (VoIP), streaming media sessions, and other types of communication services. IMS is designed to enable delivery of real-time multimedia services to communication devices operated by users requesting these services. IMS typically utilizes the session initiation protocol (SIP) to facilitate communication session setup and tear-down. Essentially, IMS operates as a horizontal control layer that isolates an access network from the service layer that provides the content or services requested by the users.
In some cases, a caller may request a directory assistance service. Communication service providers often outsource directory assistance services such as 411 and NPA-555-1212 to directory assistance service providers by routing such calls to that service provider's directory assistance application sever. Directory assistance service providers commonly employ a web real-time communication (WebRTC) engine that works in conjunction with the application server and an operator's browser to provide directory assistance services in an IMS architecture. WebRTC is an application programming interface (API) that supports browser-to-browser applications for voice calls, video communications, peer-to-peer file sharing, and other real-time communication services. The directory assistance service provider typically maintains a database of telephone listings and related information that may be used to provide directory assistance services to callers requesting such information.
Overview
A method of operating a directory assistance (DA) application server to facilitate directory assistance lookup requests involving a web real-time communication (WebRTC) engine is disclosed. The method comprises receiving a first session initiation protocol (SIP) information message comprising a request for directory assistance data, wherein the request is expressed in an extensible markup language (XML) format. The method further comprises querying a directory assistance database to retrieve the directory assistance data. The method further comprises processing the directory assistance data to generate a second SIP information message comprising the directory assistance data expressed in the XML format. The method further comprises transferring the second SIP information message for delivery to the WebRTC engine.
A directory assistance (DA) application server to facilitate directory assistance lookup requests involving a web real-time communication (WebRTC) engine comprises a communication transceiver and a processing system. The communication transceiver is configured to receive a first session initiation protocol (SIP) information message comprising a request for directory assistance data, wherein the request is expressed in an extensible markup language (XML) format. The processing system is configured to query a directory assistance database to retrieve the directory assistance data and process the directory assistance data to generate a second SIP information message comprising the directory assistance data expressed in the XML format. The communication transceiver is further configured to transfer the second SIP information message for delivery to the WebRTC engine.
A computer apparatus to operate a directory assistance (DA) application server to facilitate directory assistance lookup requests involving a web real-time communication (WebRTC) engine comprises software instructions and at least one non-transitory computer-readable storage medium storing the software instructions. The software instructions are configured, when executed by the DA application server, to direct the DA application server to receive a first session initiation protocol (SIP) information message comprising a request for directory assistance data, wherein the request is expressed in an extensible markup language (XML) format. The software instructions are further configured to direct the DA application server to query a directory assistance database to retrieve the directory assistance data and process the directory assistance data to generate a second SIP information message comprising the directory assistance data expressed in the XML format. The software instructions are further configured to direct the DA application server to transfer the second SIP information message for delivery to the WebRTC engine.